


Passive or Aggressive

by CF_Casper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF_Casper/pseuds/CF_Casper
Summary: Morgan flirts, Reid is jealous, Garcia is the Queen of All Knowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221BPadfootandMoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BPadfootandMoony/gifts).



> My sister gave me the prompt of Derek being flirted with and Reid being jealous so please have this poorly written one shot and my first contribution into the moreid community.
> 
> Title is from Jealous by Nick Jonas because I'm trash.

It’s seven o’clock in the morning. 7 AM and Dr Spencer Reid really does not have the patience for this right now.

Morgan does, as it seems, if the smile on his face is anything to go by. Reid can’t begin to fathom how anyone could be awake enough to handle the police woman leaning chest first over Derek’s desk, twirling a long lock of dark hair around her index finger, but the older man continues to defy the odds. That, at least, Reid is used to.

The other thing he can’t understand, despite his 187 points of intelligence and a surprisingly thorough understanding of Derek’s psyche, is that he seems to be flirting back with this woman. Reid knows he shouldn’t be surprised. Flirting is very much a part of Morgan’s persona, and this isn’t even close to the first time Reid has witnessed it. But usually it’s with Garcia or Spencer himself; someone safe. Usually Reid can ignore it, can pass it off as playful banter. What he can’t wrap his mind around, however, no matter how big it may be, is that Derek is all too happy flirting back with this random woman.

Despite his inability to concentrate at a time like this, Reid stares down at the case file in front of him, trying to process the words that he’d usually have no trouble absorbing in less than a minute. He assumes that no one has noticed how off he is yet; people generally leave him alone to do his thing, and everyone knows he’s at his most useless in the mornings, but after another minute or so of staring at the case file unseeingly he gets the distinct feeling that someone is watching him. 

When he glances up again, it’s only to find Derek’s eyes gazing steadily at him, as if he’d been looking for a while already. Reid can’t help but roll his eyes slightly, and then ducks behind his hair to hide the faint blush spreading over his cheeks at his uncharacteristically childish response.

A moment later the tips of Derek’s shoes come into his sight, and Reid forces himself to look up somewhat guiltily at the other man. Derek has a slight smirk on his face, and Reid bristles a bit at it. “What, Morgan?” He practically snaps, and even he is surprised by his retort. 

Derek just raises his eyebrows, but otherwise ignores Reid’s attitude. “You need some coffee, Pretty Boy?” He asks, leaning a hip against Reid’s desk and crossing his arms over his chest. Reid’s eyes track the movement before he pinches the inside of his forearm to break himself out of his reverie. 

“Sure,” Reid replies, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and trying to focus on anything but the way Derek’s shirt clings perfectly to his pectorals. He really needs to get a grip. 

Derek chuckles quietly. “Come with me, I want to talk to you.” He then turns and walks toward the break room, giving Reid no choice but to jump out of his seat and trail after him with a growing feeling of trepidation in the pit of his stomach.

When he enters the break room Derek’s back is to him, and he can tell that the older man is pouring coffee. Reid stands against the door watching him, unsure how to proceed and his feet unwilling to carry him any farther into the room. All he can do is wait for Derek to acknowledge him and say whatever it is that’s on his mind.

Finally, after a long minute, Derek turns around with two steaming mugs in his hands. He shoots Reid a smile when their eyes meet, and he slowly walks over to hand the younger man one of the mugs. Reid’s breath hitches slightly at their proximity and waits for Derek to retreat to a respectable distance, but he doesn’t. He just continues to look at Reid, who has the distinct and uncomfortable feeling that Derek can see right through him. Finally, he can’t take it anymore and asks, “So what’s up, Morgan?”

Derek smirks. “I could ask you the same thing. What’s going on with you, kid?”

Reid blushes again and silently curses his pale complexion for giving him away so easily. “Nothing,” Reid mutters into his coffee in an attempt to hide his traitorous face. “Just hate mornings is all; you know that.”

Derek chuckles and sets his mug on the counter, only to cross those infernal bulging arms over his chest once again. “Okay, let me rephrase that. Why are you taking out your crankiness on me today? I know you’re upset about something, so you might as well spill it before I start guessing. And you know it won’t take me long to get it; it is kind of my job to figure out people's’ motivations.”

Reid huffs in annoyance and also crosses his arms defensively. “Fine,” he snaps, looking anywhere but at Derek. “But if you’re so good at your job then why am I the one doing all the work while you’re busy drooling over Officer Boobs?” Reid snaps his mouth shut in shock at his outburst, but it’s too late; he knows he’s already given himself away.

Derek remains silent for what may be the longest minute of Reid’s life. Finally, when he dares to shoot a glance at Derek’s face, the older man murmurs, “Are you _jealous_ , Pretty Boy?”

Reid’s eyes widen impossibly, and his head jerks up to look at Derek with horror in his eyes. “ _No_ , what the fuck Morgan, why would I be jealous? I’ll have you know that statistically the odds of--” before Reid can utter another word of a ramble that he has no idea where it’s going, he’s cut off by a pair of large hands grasping his shoulders and warm lips pressed firmly against his.

Reid gasps into the kiss, and Derek uses that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Reid is having a hard time figuring out how they got from point A to point B, but when Derek tugs lightly at his messy hair and practically growls out, “Come on Spencer, stop thinking so much,” Reid decides to solve that mystery later and winds his arms around Derek’s neck to pull him even closer. He may not know how this happened, but he sure as hell is glad that it did.

Some time later, after what Reid can only describe as the best seven minutes and fifty two seconds of his life, Derek pulls back from Reid’s mouth and rests his forehead against the other man’s. His eyes are still closed, and Reid waits patiently for them to open. When Derek finally meets his gaze he breaks into what Garcia had dubbed his “lady killer” smile, and Reid grins back somewhat sheepishly. “Okay, so maybe I was a little bit jealous,” he admits, fingers twisting nervously in the hem of Derek’s t shirt.

Derek laughs. “Well you don’t need to be a genius to figure that out,” he jokes, pressing a kiss to Reid’s nose. “Fortunately for you, this was all a part of my plan.”

Reid’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. Derek doesn’t let him get far, and he wraps his arms around Reid’s waist as he asks, “Plan? What plan?”

“It actually was more Garcia’s plan. I just played along with it,” Derek explained planting errant kisses along Reid’s neck as he spoke. “She was sick of me whining about you refusing to pay attention to my pathetic attempts at wooing you and decided that would be the best way to get you to notice.”

Reid stares open mouthed at the wall behind Derek as his kisses turn into bites and soothing licks. “Garcia is an evil genius,” he answers breathily, trying not to gasp as arousal shoots through his veins. “Remind me to send her a bouquet of flowers.”

“Sure, later,” Derek breathes against his pale skin. “But right now I need your undivided attention, Dr Reid.”

Reid stifles a groan and closes his eyes.

\--

When Penelope Garcia makes her way from the elevator to her lair the next morning, she’s not in the greatest of moods. She’d hit a wall last night trying to figure out which parameters their unsub fell into, and there had been an unusual lack of contact from the team that she considered incredibly unhelpful. She just wants her babies back home where she can keep an eye on them and keep them out of trouble.

When she gets to her lair she unlocks it and pushes through the door before setting her coffee down and dropping her purse onto the back of her chair. Finally she turns to her desk, accepting her fate and begrudgingly ready to start her day, when she notices the large, brightly coloured flower arrangement in the middle of her desk.

Slightly confused but pleasantly surprised, she looks them over with a smile before she observes a small card tucked among the flowers. “Who sent you?” She mutters to herself as she fishes it out and flips it open.

Immediately she recognises Reid’s handwriting. “I hate you,” she reads out loud, ignoring the line through the middle of the words. “Beneath it, in Derek’s handwriting, it says, “He lies. Love you, Baby Girl. Thank you.”

Garcia rereads the card a few times, her jaw dropping more each time. Finally she whips out her phone and hits Derek’s speed dial. Before he can even get out his usual greeting she’s shrieking into her headset, “It worked?!”

Derek laughs sleepily, and in the background she hears the distinct voice of Spencer Reid grumbling, “Who is calling you so damn early?”

Garcia gasps. “Oh my god! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Are you in bed together? Derek Morgan!”

They’re both laughing at her now, and Derek says, “Thanks, Mama,” and hangs up. Garcia dances around her office for a minute with a wide grin on her face. She totally knew her plan would work.


End file.
